PW Years 1-5
PW Year 1 - beginning February 14, 2007 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has reopened after a long closure, as the buildings and facilities were heavily damaged during past wars. Students begin arriving and attending classes and all is thought going well. Prophecy Partway through the school year, the Divination professor and a talented true seer, stumbles into the common room of Hufflepuff and gives an ominous prophecy. Two students will die soon, she says, one from Ravenclaw and one from Hufflepuff. "With the deaths, a great evil will once again begin spreading through the land." true. Several of the students overhear the prophecy and a general panic spreads through the school, but the Headmaster and faculty assure the students that nothing can harm them. The wards and protections of Hogwarts are legendary. Headmaster Matthias Chadwick and Deputy Headmistress Beaumont discuss the prophecy and it's impact on the school, despite trying to get past their difficult history together.true. At Hogwarts, a young Slytherin named Tyler Manning, from the Manning family of a long line of dark wizards, begins to make a name for himself as a troublemaker, especially against a young Gryffindor. A Meeting between Beaumont and Nox During a late night on the outskirts of the grounds of Hogwarts, Beaumont meets with an old friend, Octavius Nox, proprietor of Borgin and Burkes from Knockturn Alley. Beaumont and Nox knew each other from their younger days together, dark associates in the last of the Death Eaters. It has been years since Beaumont left the group, yet occasionally people from the old days seek her out. Nox wishes for her to examine a rune that has come into his possession. He is as yet unaware that his master, Rheuben Griffey, is interested in such runes. Nox merely wishes his rune to be in safekeeping and wants to know it's worth. Beaumont agrees to this. The Griffeys In the nearby village of Hogsmeade, a darkly clad older wizard by the name of Rhueben Griffey walks into Dervish & Banges. He is here to visit his daughter, Raven Griffey and the meeting is not a pleasant one. Rhueben demands to know the whereabouts of a family heirloom, a unique necklace his late wife wore. The necklace contains a large stone rune with the shape of a moon on it. Professing no knowledge, Raven and her father argue and he leaves. In fact, Raven does have the necklace but vows her father will not get it. Back in London in Knockturn Alley, Rhueben Griffey comes to Borgin and Burkes to meet with Octavius Nox. Nox is a loyal follower of Griffey; even more, he is his right-hand man. Griffey discusses his plans for searching out the rune/necklace and the knowledge behind the power of it. By the description, Nox realises he has unknowingly passed along a rune belonging to this set to Beaumont, and she now has it at Hogwarts. Griffey takes the news grimly. Death Comes to Hogwarts The Divination Professor, the seer, wanders the halls, agonising over the prophecy she had made and that very few people seem to believe her, only to stumble on two students dead at the base of the stairway leading to the Astronomy Tower. The girls have been murdered and the Professor realises her prophecy has come true. At nearly the same moment, Adamus Lott, lost in the Forbidden Forest after an ill-advised exploration trip, stumbles out of the woods, delirious from exposure and spouting a wild tale about a dark man chasing him. Tyler Manning is there and rushes off to find the Headmaster. While waiting, Adamus is cornered by the dark man and stricken by a curse. Adamus is the only witness to what the man looks like. In the Hospital Ward, the Headmaster discovers the condition of Adamus is serious; a traumatic brain injury may make him unable to speak and give witness to what he saw. Did Adamus see the killer of the girls at Hogwarts? Murder Investigation Later, Chadwick and Beaumont discuss the tragic events of the day. Chadwick is furious that, once again, Beaumont appears to be at the center of dark deeds and wizards. He shows her the transcript of the interview with Adamus, and the fact that the boys description may lead to someone they both know. As aurors spread across Hogwarts, interviewing faculty and students, special attention is given to Tyler Manning, because it was he who last saw Adamus before his attack. Perhaps Tyler saw something and is covering it up? Auror Maxim Drake vows to get to the bottom of things. Drake also attempts to question Beaumont, but in a surprising move, Chadwick protects her and deflects the questions of the auror. PW Year 2 - beginning March 24, 2007 Massacre at Hogsmeade A year passes and though the murders are not solved, a relative peace returns to Hogwarts. The peace is shattered however, in a catastrophic way. A massive and confusing attack takes place at the village of Hogsmeade during the Holiday season. It was not a weekend for students to be there, however a small gathering of professors and their teacher assistants where at the Three Broomsticks celebrating a successful school term. Several of the students and professors are killed. The attack seems unmotivated by anything and joins a long list of strange occurrences plaguing the region. Unknown to everyone, the attack was a ploy, a distracting measure taken by Rhueben Griffey and his followers in order to search Raven's shop and steal the necklace. However, because the professors acted so fast in trying to protect the village, they and their students came under a fierce attack. Five students survived. Among them were Maddy Emmerson, and Thom McCleary, both in their second year of study. As a result, Hogwarts is thrown in to a long period of mourning. (for a more detailed account, please view the Hogsmeade Massacre) PW Year 3 - beginning April 14, 2007 The HOGS & The Family The year after the attack at Hogsmeade, the uncertainty and fear still permeate the grounds of Hogwarts. To this atmosphere, Hogwarts begins to be polarized between two different factions: HOGS, the group of the 'good' students who, though well meaning, are often disjointed and disorganized; and the Family, a group of 'dark' students who slyly wield their influence about the castle. The Family For reasons at first known only to her, an unremarkable Second Year student, Alexandra Castello, meets with an aggressive pure-blood almost evil boy named Axel Kamix. Noting the proliferation of students more concerned with the Dark Arts than in their regular studies, she makes a pact with Axel -- to form a club that accepts such members and helps them hone their own personal ambitions. Alexandra speaks first with Zachary Rennselaer, a french pure-blood heir of the mightly Rennselaer family. He agrees to her terms -- with certain conditions of his own. It is unclear whether he will be an ally or another enemy. Survivor's Guilt Survivors of the Massacre at Hogsmeade, Maddy Emmerson and Thom McCleary, try to make sense of their lives, and relive the horrors of that terrible day. This is primarily from the students' point of view. PW Year 4 - beginning May 5, 2007 Axel Kamix A student begins a reign of terror at Hogwarts; Axel Kamix's behaviour becomes more and more erratic and evil. It spurs many others to act. In a bid to control Alexandra, Axel has her father killed through connections with his family. In fear, Alex reports Axel's erratic behaviour to Tyler. Axel publicly threatens Alexandra's life, earning the attention of two prefects - one being Survivor Maddy Emmerson - and after a heated discussion, Alexandra was led away, unharmed, by a fellow student, Alan Colman. The Candles A series of memorial candles spring up inexplicably around the castle, each with a certain theme. This is, in fact, the work of the HOGS and some of the professors who feel that students are losing hope in their futures. It is also an attempt to combat the darkness spread by the Family. The HOGS meet to review the success with the Candles and stratagise against the Family Forest Spirit Appears A spirit inhabits a student, Thom McCleary and begins contact with other students. Tyler brews a potion Tyler Manning brews a potion to discover the heirs. PW Year 5 - beginning June 1, 2007 Griffey & Nox Reunite After years of laying low, Griffey and Nox decide it's time to reach out to the dark students. The Hooded Man (Nox) meets with the head of the Family. Forest Spirit/Hunter makes more contact Hunter talks to Mack, Theria, and Alan. The Stone Bearers and Witness is called to the Forest. HOGS Theria tells the HOGS about her rune and is questioned about her trip into the forest, by Eri storm. Family Mack delivers Alexandra's message from Hunter. Alexandra tells her inner circle about her rune, and received letters from Nox. Alexandra and Mack discover a connection between the rune and the Mirror of Erised, and Alexandra orders that the candles be extingquished. The Heirs are Named The heir of Ravenclaw talks with Tyler Manning. The heir of Hufflepuff is discovered. Zachary discovers he is heir of Gryffindor, and Annora Weasley for Slytherin. A New Group A group of students not wanting to associate themselves with the in fighting at HOGS forms, mostly of older students. They also wish to combat the darkness threatening to take over Hogwarts; and include both Alan Colman, and Maddy Emmerson. ...continue Category:The Timeturner